Kara
Kara is the 12-year old member of the Di-Gata Defenders, and considered by the others to be the least skilled. Biography Kara is very strong-willed and determined. The others (especially her big brother, Erik) always feel the need to protect her, but in fact she is more than capable of taking care of herself. Kara has to wear a pair of cybernetic boots made by Erik, as she cannot walk without them. When she was younger, she found Erik's stones on the ground and played with them. She cast them by accident, which lead to a miscast. The result caused fire to burn her legs, leaving her unable to walk without the boots. The boots are both an asset and liability to Kara, since they allow her to jump great heights and give her greater balance, but are vulnerable to various types of electronic interference. Kara's body is ideal for channeling sigil energies and absorbing large amounts of power. This was discovered by King Magnan and revealed to the Defenders by Flinch. Because of this ability, Nazmul wishes to use her body as a host for his power. This ability was exploited to defeat Sari, and later, the Megalith. Dark Realm When she was sent to the Dark Realm at the hands of a Zad, she meets the spirit of Madame Leizel. She tells Kara to go to the Tower of No-Ah, where there is a portal back to RaDos. While walking through the Dark Realm she runs into the banished Brackus and forms a temporary alliance, because he knows where the Tower is. Although they travel together for a short time, he quickly turns on her after he steals her Warrior Stone. Before Brackus can attack, Madame Leizel stops Brackus and allows Kara to escape and reach the Tower. The Tower of No-Ah was specifically made for Kara, as the portal has imprints for both her boots and her Warrior Stone. When the Shift Stone is in place the energy is directed into her, creating the portal between the two realms. After escaping the Dark Realm, Alnar sends Kara away for special training to combat the Ethos. Death Although it appears that Kara returns to the Defenders in "''Hunter and Hunted''", it is actually Kali posing as Kara to steal the Icons. When Kali is found out, she attempts to escape but it mortally wounded by Si'i. Before she dies, she tells the Defenders that the Mortagarians have kidnapped Kara and are holding her hostage. They confront the Mortagarians, who demand the Tome of Al-Mortagar in exchange for Kara. The Defenders accidentally destroy the Tome, but are still able to save Kara by giving the Mortagarians Brim. When the Defenders answer a distress call, Erik is arrested for destroying the Tome of Al-Mortagar. He is able to discover that an Icon is hidden in the prison, but it being guarded by a creature from another realm, which like Kara, had the power to absorb energy to make itself stronger. Because Erik was the only one to master the two lost sigils, he is able to use their power to drain its energy. However, Erik's body couldn't withstand the energy drain, especially since the creature had previously absorbed the power of the Nova Stone. Kara stepped in and helped conjure the energy from him into her. However, it was also too much for Kara to handle. She had no choice but to destroy her physical body, and send the excess energy, along with her spirit into Alnar's Life Stone. Soon, Erik went to great lengths to bring back his sister. Accompanied by a small cat, he comes to a monument where he had to face trials to revive her. But instead of coming back to life, Kara begged him to move on and continue in his duty as a Defender. After a brief fight with Adam, Erik soon accepts Kara's death and heads back to the Dojo. Unknown to him, the cat is Kara's spirit in disguise, and she continues to watch over him. List of Spells Trivia *She is about 5'0". *Her birth date is in the peak of the Yan Daisy bloom, about the second week of June. She was born only a few months before the Spell of Binding. *Her parents are Jelena and Horace. *Unlike the other Defenders, she fears nothing. *She doesn’t wear gloves because she likes to feel the stone-on-skin contact, as it is more intimate. *When Kara was taking her sigil test she had to do it without her power boots, as it was thought they would interfere with her sigil quest. When she came out of seclusion for the first time, she walked. She collapsed once she left the inner chamber but for a brief moment she thought she had been healed. *In the cancelled third season, Kara may have come back as a guardian but it would have depended on Erik's character evolution. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased